Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant
Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant (in het Nederlands Tijdlijn 1: Het Verdrag van Coruscant) is de eerste van de serie video's die achtergrond informatie geeft over de gebeurtenissen rond de Great Galactic War en de opmars van het Sith Empire, gemaakt door Jedi Master Gnost-Dural. De video levert informatie over de gebeurtenissen rond het Treaty of Coruscant. De video werd uitgegeven op 27 maart 2009, op de officiële fansite. Plot Greetings. I am Master Gnost-Dural, keeper of the Jedi Archives. The Jedi Council requets I perform a daunting task - to revise the order's historical records om light of new revelations about the formation of the Sith Empire. Specifically I am to trace the conflict between the Empire and the Republic, the Sith and the Jedi, to uncover the roots of the struggle wich now plagues us. I've chosen to begin with the singular defining event of recent years - the unprecedentes peace argreement between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic - the Treaty of Coruscant. Three centuries after the death of Darth Malak and te end of the Jedi Civil War, the true Sith Empire returned from Deep Space, attacking the Republic. They began a war unlike any other in the Galaxy's history. '' ''The Great Galactic War dragged on for decades. Thousands of Jedi and Sith were slain, countless star systems were ravaged. Though he now controlled half the Galaxy, the Sith Emperor grew impatient - he had expexted his triumph to come quickly. The Lord of the Emperor's Dark Council surprised the Republic Senate with an offer of peace - a reprieve the Republic could not afford to ignore. '' ''Matters had become complicated for the Republic war effort since the critical Trade Route between the Outer Rim and the Core Worlds was recovering from the Mandalorian Blockade. '' ''De Jedi Council urged caution as the Senate to considered the Sith's offer, but even they had to agree - the was was unwinnable - peace was the only hope. Republic and Imperial diplomats convened on the planet of Alderaan to discuss a Galaxy wide cease-fire... But the Sith still had one play to make. The Imperial fleet launched a surprise assault on the Republic Capital of Coruscant. Bombarding the planet from orbit and storming the city-world's bottomless towers. With Coruscant's defence incapacitated, the Imperial annihilated the Jedi Temple, captured the Senate Tower, and held the entire planet hostage. Back on Alderaan, Republic diplomats had no choice. Despite unfavorable terms, the Treaty of Coruscant was signed. Jedi and Republic Troops began withdrawing from the battlefield around the galaxy, leaving star systems to fend for themselves and to be quickly swallowed up by the Sith Empire. The Jedi returned to Coruscant to find their Temple in ruins and irate senators blaming the Jedi for all the Republic troubles. Though still committed to defending the Republic, the Jedi relocated to their ancient homeworld of Tython - to rest, meditate, and seek guidance from the Force. Thus began the unprecedented stalemate - the Jedi reconnecting with their roots, the Republic nursing it's wounds, the Sith consolidating their powerd, and a galaxy divided between darness and light. In retrospect, this outcome was inevitable, and would have come sooner were it not for some of the Republic's less savory allies. I will elaborate on this theory soon. Externe links Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant op de officiële fansite en:Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant Categorie:Galactic Timeline